


Playing House: B-Sides

by Unsurpassed_Travesty



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Crossdressing, Domesticity, Horny Domesticity, Multi, Post-series fic for a series that hasn't even started yet, Sickeningly Cute Couples: You Know The Type
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unsurpassed_Travesty/pseuds/Unsurpassed_Travesty
Summary: A series of fun, sweet and sexy shorts, told as I come up with them, set after the events of Playing House, following the romantic adventures of the brilliant martial artist Akane Tendo, her loving fiancee Ranma and the polycule she built around the two of them.
Relationships: Saotome Ranma and a lot of people really, Saotome Ranma/Tendou Akane, look they're poly okay?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Playing House: B-Sides

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't expecting to start with this. I was hoping I'd at least have SOME of Playing House - the story to which this first chapter is an epilogue - put up before I indulged in this sort of side story. But this came together so nicely while I was doing a writing exercise that I wanted to share it, and the more I think about it the more I like showing the result before we see how we get there. It'll all work out.
> 
> Let me be clear here. These will vary in lewdness and in kink content - I prefer the tamer end of things most of the time but this is also an exercise in stretching those muscles and expanding my comfort zone - but if you're not comfortable with genderfuckery this really isn't going to be for you. But if you are? I hope you enjoy, I really do.

Ranma dusted around the living room, humming a happy little tune to himself and enjoying the fresh spring air. It was a Wednesday afternoon and he was alone in the house: Soun was taking a vacation with Genma and Nodoka, Kasumi was away competing in a tournament, Nabiki had a business meeting in Kyoto and Akane was off at university but she’d be back later that evening. He stopped for a second to survey his work with a sense of quiet accomplishment and found himself reflecting on how unlikely this all still seemed, how truly blessed he was.

Life was so much better now that he’d accepted who he was and given up on any _silly_ ideas about trying to be a martial artist or (he shuddered, but more out of scandalous delight than any real revulsion) _manly_ . No, he thought to himself as he bustled upstairs to move on to cleaning his darling fiancee’s bedroom, it was so much better to leave the warrior’s life to Kasumi and Akane: it suited them, after all. 

And what suited Ranma? Why, his lovely new housedress, for one thing. It was the first time he’d made a dress for himself, rather than buying or being given one, and while he knew that it was honestly a bit much - baby pink, maybe better suited for someone a few years younger and just a touch too prissy for housework - it _was_ his first and he wanted it to be a little special. And it was certainly that: the feel of the skirt and petticoat swishing around with every step and that hushed rustle that followed him as he worked had put a spring in his step all day.

Maybe it was a little strange that he still called himself ‘he?’ He did spend a lot of time in his birth form - though after months on hormones he looked quite different - but never called himself a boy or a man. No, he was a woman, and a girly-girl at that, but Ranma liked to think of himself as maybe a bit different, like how he considered Akane the man of the house even though she was the most beautiful, strongest woman he knew. He’d have to remember to thank her again tonight when she got home for helping him realize this about himself: a blush crept across his face as he imagined his fiancee’s beautiful, thick cock and how it would feel in his mouth.

Snapping himself out of his reverie, Ranma flitted into Akane’s room. They didn’t share a bedroom yet - their parents were permissive as could be but thought that the young lovebirds should save that as a treat for once they were finally married, and Akane insisted that the wedding would be after she graduated - but Ranma spent a lot of his time in here these days. He looked inside, saw that Akane had left much of her laundry just hanging off the edge of her bed or tossed it on the floor, and rolled his eyes in a loving sort of way. It had become a game between them: she didn’t pick up after herself, he cleaned up, gently chided her to take better care of her things, and she’d smile and apologize but then invariably she’d point out that he did a much better job of it anyway, so maybe she could forgive him just this one more time?

And he’d frown disapprovingly, fold his arms and say that he’d think about it, but that she’d better give a good reason why he should. And then she’d sweep him up in her arms, say something _terribly_ romantic and, well… she’d take him upstairs. Or maybe into the bathroom. Or the broom closet. Or the kitchen. Or (and here he blushed again, his virginal but no longer even remotely virgin heart racing at the memory) the garden, so he had to try his very best not to cry out too loud.

“ _Goodness!_ ” He set the laundry basket down for a second, sat down on the edge of Akane’s bed and fanned himself for a moment. Yes, picking up after Akane being untidy wasn’t a problem at _all_ if it meant being fucked the way she fucked him. Nobody else could do it like she could. Ukyou was tender and considerate and simply _adored_ his new persona, Konatsu was skilled and attentive (and surprisingly assertive once she was in the bedroom), Shampoo was bold and demanding and enjoyed giving his cursed form the most thorough of workouts, Kodachi loved incorporating costumes and could afford all the best toys, and Ryouga, once she’d adjusted to her new body, was just the _cutest,_ cuddliest little wanton, but Akane… Akane loved him and protected him and knew him better than anyone else in the world, and every time they slept together he fell in love with her all over again.

“Honey, I’m home!” The call came from downstairs: Ranma stood up, took a moment to compose himself and answered, “I’ll be right down!” He carried the laundry out of Akane's bedroom, brought it into his room for the moment, and then looked at himself in the mirror. His makeup looked okay, but “okay” simply wasn’t enough for him when it came to the love of his life and so he carefully touched up his lipstick, added just a hint of blush to his cheeks, and then gave his reflection the sunny, carefree smile of a young lady who has everything he could ever want. There: _now_ he was ready.

When he came downstairs Akane was there waiting for him in the entryway, but so were Ukyou and Konatsu, all casually dressed. “Ukyou-sama, Konatsu-chan, hello! I didn’t know we were having guests tonight,” he said, giggling just a little bit (Akane loved his giggle), “but that won’t be a problem.” He stood before Akane and gave her a sweet, loving smile. “Welcome home, dear. I wasn’t expecting you home so soon or I would’ve made lunch.” he said, needing to put a hand to his chest to still his once again racing heart.

Akane met that smile with one of her own, and the look in her eyes was one of pleasure and possessive hunger. “It’s okay: my last class was cancelled and I wanted to surprise you.” She took him by that hand, pulled him close, dipped him (making him shriek with delight) and kissed him before letting him stand back up, dizzy and ready to swoon. “Hello, pretty girl. I'm glad I finally get to see the new dress: it suits you," she said, stroking his stomach fondly. "Did you have a nice day? I brought friends.”

Ranma made a mou of mock-outrage, “Darling, really! In front of company? Honestly. Please forgive my fiancee,” he said, bowing to the other couple, “she simply has _no_ idea how to behave sometimes.”

Ukyou, who’d been holding Konatsu’s hand the entire time, just chuckled and shook her head while her girlfriend giggled into her sleeve. “Do you two _ever_ stop?” 

Akane slipped an arm around Ranma’s waist: she reached up to toy with his breasts but he swatted her hand away with a smile. “Nope! And why would we? Engaged couples can do whatever they want: Ranma’s mother said so. We’ve got the house to ourselves tonight: who wants to play a game? Ranma can be the prize.”

“Oh? And what if I win?” Ranma asked, teasingly.

“Well then I guess you’ll just have to play with yourself for us, won’t you?”

Blessed. Truly, he was blessed.


End file.
